The tar and nicotine contained in tobacco smoke determine the flavor intensity of tobacco, its irritancy, and the degree to which it is harmful. As used herein, the term "tobacco smoke" refers to both primary and secondary smoke, and the term "flavor or the like" refers both to the flavor or taste of the primary smoke inhaled directly by the smoker and to the secondary smoke inhaled by the people nearby.
In view of this, tobacco flavoring agents are commercially available for lowering the tar or nicotine content of tobacco smoke, whereby the nicotine smell or other unpleasant or irritating odors generated during smoking are softened, the flavor enjoyed by the smoker is improved, and the impact on the people nearby is reduced.
Tobacco flavoring agents comprise powders that are deposited on the tips of tobacco products during smoking and are allowed to burn together with the tobacco. Components of such agents commonly include ascorbic acid, whose reducing action lowers the nicotine or tar content and softens the flavor, and comfrey powder for reducing the nicotine smell and softening the flavor through the action of chlorophyll. Further to improve the taste, the components used sometimes include menthol to afford a sensation of freshness, and vanillin to create a sweet aroma. In addition, potassium nitrate is used as a combustion aid to improve the lighting properties of tobacco.
A drawback of conventional tobacco flavoring agents, however, is that tobacco products on which such tobacco flavoring agents have been deposited are apt to shed its burning portion during smoking. Another drawback is that a tobacco flavoring agent, which is in powder form immediately after having been manufactured, is compacted over time in the container for accommodating such agents, making it impossible for a smoker to deposit an appropriate amount of the tobacco flavoring agent on the tip of a tobacco product.
An object of the present invention, which is aimed at overcoming the shortcomings of prior art and which relates to a tobacco flavoring agent for reducing the tar or nicotine content of tobacco smoke, thereby reducing the nicotine smell and other unpleasant or irritating odors during smoking and improving the flavor, is to preserve the stable condition of an agent deposited on a tobacco product while preventing the product from shedding a burning portion of tobacco during smoking, and to preserve the stability of the powder properties while allowing an appropriate amount of the agent to be constantly deposited on the tobacco product. Another object is to provide a tobacco product in which this tobacco flavoring agent can be used in a more efficient manner.